


Truth or Drink

by mangoapplepie (jg291)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg291/pseuds/mangoapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius arranges a game of Truth or Dare for his Gryffindor classmates. Some secrets revealed, which James most definitely does NOT want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Drink

****

It’s Sirius’s idea, because of course it is. Only James’s best friend would somehow convince the entire fifth year to play a game of Truth or Dare the weekend before their O.W.L.s. Yes, even Remus.  _Yes_ , even Lily. James is eternally grateful that Sirius would go through all this effort to get Evans in a situation where she would have to tolerate James (even though James can’t see the upside, from Sirius’s perspective, other than a little fun), and maybe even start to see his fun side in a non-threatening environment.

It’s definitely happening once Marlene McKinnon confirms to Sirius that yes, the girls are in, and James cannot wait for Saturday. He even procures a bottle of Firewhiskey from his super secret stash (yes, that Remus and Peter and Padfoot all know about, but it’s a  _secret_ , okay?) and once 10 p.m. rolls around, the party is on. 

The rules are simple. Standard magical truth or dare - you’re required to tell the truth; the magic knows. You can evade, if you want, if it’s not a lie, but if it’s not the outright truth, you have to take a shot. (Well, maybe that part isn’t too standard. It is a game organized by a one Sirius Black, after all.) 

It starts off harmless. Sirius dares McKinnon to kiss the person she finds most attractive in the room - when she pecks Lily on the lips, Sirius hoots and James rages. Surely that couldn’t be what Sirius intended to happen! 

Marlene goes next, finally getting Alice to confess that yes, she does have a crush on someone in Gryffindor, no, she will not reveal who - she wants the shot. Sirius changes the rules, demands everyone takes a shot when someone does, it’ll be way more fun that way. James appreciates it, thinks Lily might be a little more open-minded if she gets a little tipsy.

It turns out, it’s more than a little tipsy. Peter makes them drink when Alice inquires about his deepest fear - it has to do with his friends, but he won’t say more. James makes a note to ask him about that tomorrow, but now’s not the time.

Peter turns to Sirius, knowing he won’t back down from a dare, wanting to take a break from the fiery shots. He dares Sirius to strip down to his pants - and cringes immediately as he does so, realizing that wasn’t the best idea. 

“You know, Wormtail, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask,” Sirius grins lasciviously as he talks. Remus audibly swallows from next to him - James doesn’t really want to see a mostly-naked Sirius, either, but it won’t be *that* bad; he is pretty fit after all. He mutters to his right side “Moony, don’t make a fuss, we don’t want to feed his ego after all.” 

As Sirius takes off his shirt, he turns directly to Lily. “Evans, truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” she answers, grinning, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. James wishes he could make her smile like that - one day, maybe. 

“You ever consider sleeping with one of the blokes here?” 

“Consider, yes, of course. And since I fully answered your stupidly-worded question, we won’t even have to take another shot!” She grins again, triumphant. So beautiful. Merlin, she’s perfect. James is in some deep shit. 

It’s her turn, though, and James is *shocked* when she turns directly to him and poses the most important question of the night. He wants to answer dare, he’s James Potter, after all, and he isn’t a sissy too afraid to do the dumb thing Evans would come up with. But he’s curious what she wants to know about him, so he goes with truth. 

“What’s with the nicknames? Wormtail, Moony, I swear you’ve been called Prongs a few times. What do they mean?”

Oh shit. That’s a hard one. He doesn’t really know how to answer this question honestly without revealing the truth about why they all have animal-seeming nicknames, so he tries to evade the question as smoothly as possible. “Unfortunately, I could tell you, but it’s because of a secret, and it’s not my secret to tell. So let’s drink?” Lily has a contemplative look on her face, like she was expecting something idiotic and immature. James is surprised at the grown-up sounding answer he managed to give. 

Remus nudges him, a grateful smile on his face, as he pulls up his full shot glass directly to his mouth. James watching the graceful way Remus takes the shot, no struggle at all, even with the fire, but also notices Sirius watching them, wondering what that’s about. He wants to ask Sirius, but he just had a turn, and Remus hasn’t gone yet, so that wouldn’t be fair.

There’s a collective gasp that goes around the circle when Remus, without hesitating, answers “Dare.” James was not expecting that, so he shoots out the first thing he can think of - Sirius’s dare from the beginning of the night. “Kiss the person you find most attractive.”

Remus gulps again, like James just asked him to reveal where he goes on full moons or something. Surely this isn’t a big deal - Remus has never admitted to having a crush, and James can’t help but admit he’s a bit curious. Slowly, Remus stands up, crosses the circle, and perches himself right in front of Sirius. He leans in, slowly, hesitantly, like he’s suddenly terrified of what he decided to do, btu all of a sudden, Sirius’s hand shoots out, cups Remus’s face gingerly, brings their mouths together. James watches for a second as Sirius and Remus kiss in earnest, nothing like the peck Marlene gave Lily what seems like so long ago. From where he’s sitting - not that he wants to watch - he’s pretty sure tongue is involved. Sirius breaks the kiss only to hoist Remus up and settle Remus on his lap, at which point, James decides, is enough. He clears his throat loudly, pulling them apart. When Remus jumps off Sirius startled, James can’t help but notice the tent that’s sprouted up in Sirius’s pants. Ughhh. Thankfully, Sirius stands up, grabs his clothes, heads towards the dorm, and starts walking away, only to turn around. “Moony, you coming?” 

“Hopefully,” Remus mutters as he stands up, causing a huge grin to sprout on Sirius’s face.

Ughhhhhhhhhh. 

James is never letting Sirius plan a game of Truth or Dare, again.  


End file.
